New People
by xFantasyGalx
Summary: You know those love stories? This isn't gonna be quite like them. This is a story about Mina Grimm and when we are mixed into her life! It's a chapter switch between CoffeeKake and LoveBooks4EverFantasy. They will both be inside the story! Comment your name (Or any) And you might have a chance of being in it too! Rated T, cuz you know us! Chanda Hahn owns 98% of things!
1. Chapter 1 - IT'S ON

**Hello, who may this be you ask? Well it is no other than Fantasy! CoffeeCake and I will be doing a story together switching back and forth writing each chapter! Should I tell you who April and Roxanne are? Yeah!? They're us! Disclaimer-I don't own 98% of this stuff, Chanda Hahn does.**

 **I will let you guess who is who! The next chapter CoffeeCake will hopefully tell who is who! AKA Which one of us is April and which one of us is Roxanne.**

 **Don't forget to comment names for being in the story! So then you might have a chance of meeting Teague, Mina etc. Like a reaaalllly good chance!**

 **Why am I still talking? I wonder how many people actually read this part...**

 **Fantasy's chapter.**

 **NarratorPOV...3** **rd** **Person**

"Come on Roxanne!" April shouted over to Roxanne.

"What can't a siren who cannot swim practice swimming?" Roxanne defended herself.

April looked over to Roxanne, "You should know by now! I've been teaching you!" Roxanne just rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Roxanne said starting to walk faster, "We cannot leave Prince Teague waiting!"

"We didn't even tell him we were gonna visit him and the Grimm, nor did you tell me," April looked over to her best friend.

"Like I need permission," Roxanne says crossing her arms. She took out the steam ripper and went to the human plane. April just rolled her eyes and walked through.

"Glamour," Roxanne says while putting on some long brown hair and slight blond abrun. Some dark brown eyes, a long black dress and army boots. Some spikes around her neck, a smokey eye and red lip stick, not too bright though.

"What are trying to do? Look like the Grimm and dress like the pixie?" April laughed.

"Hey! I naturally look like the Grimm! She is not someone I would want to look like if I looked different," Roxanne breathed out.

April put on some blonde hair with a little brown by the roots. Some eye shadow and eyeliner with a slight lip stick. She put on a grey shirt which said SELFIE, jeans and some heels.

Roxanne shook her head, "And you look like the blonde human girl."

"Aren't we trying to look like humans?" April asked. Roxanne just kept walking, they teleported to the Grimm mansion and April walked right in with Roxanne. Teague was there but Mina was not.

"Hey Teague," Roxanne commented.

"What are you two doing here? I like the bad girl look but go change before Mina gets back. April go with her to make sure she does it!" Teague glared.

"Whyyyyyy?" April asked, "I wanna stay! We need to catch up! We haven't talked since-"

"Shush! We do not mention it!" Teague covered her mouth.

"Teague! Remember prom?" Roxanne asked.

"I am dealing with two cute idiots," He walked his head, "Out. Go change."

Roxanne and April walked out. Roxanne went to the road. She put on more natural makeup and a camouflage shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Wow, can't believe you remember that he is scared of you when you dress like that!" April laughed.

"Oh come on! Lets go Phoenix!" Roxanne told April. April was a phoenix, if she got hurt she would walk into ashes to heal, she could control fire and fly. Roxanne and April were very different, one had water the other had fire. But that is what made them best friends.

"Yo Roxie, check this out," April showed Roxanne. She sat a tree on fire, but then Roxanne threw a water ball up to it to put it out, "Always ruining the fun," April mumbled.

"Well I am sorry I don't want to burn down the human plane!" Roxanne shouted, but she calmed down and walked back into the Grimm Mansion with April not too far behind.

"Hmm, what should we do first? Lock up the Grimm? Talk to Teague? Or raid the fridge?" April asked.

"I know what your thinking would be best! Let's do it!" Roxanne went running with April.

 **Hmm I left an open spot for CoffeeCake, I hope y'all liked it=)  
Leave names in the reviews!  
Guess who is who!  
See y'all!**

 **(CoffeeCake will be writing the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2 - BEST FRIENDS

Hey, CK here!

Let's get this started. But first, names. Which LoveBooks4EverFantasy promised that I would give you in the last chapter. I love the month April. Fantasy likes the name Roxanne. It wouldn't be hard to figure this one out!

I hope that cleared up your confusion about who is who. This chapter will include a bit of April and Roxanne's backgrounds, so I hope it'll be interesting to read because it isn't really an 'event' chapter where something important happens. This is around 500 words, and- wait, I'd rather not bore you with my talking (which I could do FOREVER).

Anywho, Fantasy will be doing all the talking now and answering her chapter's reviews.

Life as a Siren: Thanks! This was originally CK's idea for us.

Fire and Flames: Thanks, you will soon hopefully get to figure out why they are so against Mina!=) Also, yes if Dagger and/or Evx tell me if they want to be in it I can get them in it. Would you like to be in it?

Hope you guys like it! =)

Narrator POV

April and Roxanne ran to the mansion, seeming to speed by as one. However, Roxanne fell behind and ended up walking in the end. "What," laughed April, leaning against the door frame, "Can the little-wittle weak siwen not run?" April copied a baby voice. Roxanne just scowled, sticking her tongue out. "You're gonna regret saying that," "Yeah, sure." The blonde girl rolled her eyes and walked inside, arms spread open beside her as she breathed in the comforting yet entirely different smell of someone else's house. No, scratch that. It was someone else's mansion.

"Can't wait to look forward to eating something," April muttered, patting her stomach and licking her lips. When Roxanne didn't answer, the blonde just turned around, rolling her eyes, and froze in place when she saw something. Though she would never admit it, April was scared of that thing.

Water. "Eat this!" Roxanne yelled, a whole lake of water hovering above her. Though the brown-haired girl put on a glamour, Roxanne's hair shimmered slightly from her closeness to the water, threatening to free her glamour but not entirely succeeding. This gave her eyes a watery, delicate look, and her hair flickered from blue to brown to blue, then back again.

"Don't. You. Dare." April scowled, slowly walking backwards and tripping over the couch. "Oh, just a little best friend payback." Roxanne laughed, and sent her lake down on the blonde. April scowled again after the dunk, hair sticking to her face and clothes entire wet, trying not to explode. Literally. Since she was a phoenix, she could choose to burn and explode any moment now.

Actually that might be a good thing. At least when she was reborn, she wouldn't be wet anymore. April glanced over at Roxanne, who was nearly doubling over in laughter. April smirked this time, closing her eyes and let flames engulf her. Roxanne, unaware of what just happened, stopped laughing and looked around. "April? Apes?" she asked, sounding scared.

Suddenly, black ashes flew around her, and then Roxanne knew that April was being reborn. As April's body started to build, Roxanne huffed and muttered something under her breath.

"Ha. Should have seen the look on your face!" April laughed and her stomach growled even louder. "Okay, I'm seriously hungry, Rocks." Roxanne smiled, and led the way, leaning into April as they set off to find the kitchen together, making insane jokes that only those two could understand.

That was the thing about being best friends.

/Little Note from Fantasy here, I am sorry if something is wrong with the format, I need to copy and paste CK's work/


	3. Chapter 3 - HIDE THE FOOD!

**Hello, it's meeee! Guess who! Meh Fantasy!**

 **I sorry that I did not update sooner! I was grounded)= Then CK told me she was grounded so she couldn't get to the reviews yet.. But that's over! We're back to be as silly as possible! Lol**

 **So, let's have CK respond to her reviews, shall we?**

Guest #1: Thanks! Glad you liked it.

Guest #2: Thank you, and Fantasy and I noted that. We'll remember next time. =P Um, OUATfluffer? We'll try to get the author's permission, but I don't think OUATfluffer's been online for some time, so we're gonna have to check on that.

JarinaIsEpic: It is, isn't it? =P

life as a demigod: Aw, thanks! We're actually going to add in a special guest character in the next chapter! I'll give you a hint - daggers.

 **Also I would like to mention that we will not use anybodys name without permission from the person, let's say someone commented 'Use CoffeeKake' I cannot use her name without her telling me I can. Okay? I think that is as serious as I have been all day... Anyways, I could talk to y'all for years! But I can't. Let's read on...!**

 **Narrator POV**

Roxanne kept running the opposite direction of April, "Why do you keep running the other way, Rocks?" April stared at the brunette.

"'Cause I know you will go the wrong way. What's up with all these doors anyway? Also what are we looking for again?" Roxanne raised an eyebrow thinking.

April rolled her eyes, "We are looking for the kitchen you doof!"

Roxanne tilted her head, thinking, "I saw it, on the other side of the living room! Right by the front door. It was when I started going the opposite way than you."

"Seriously!? You could of starved me!" April huffed.

Roxanne shook her head, "Can't you just be reborn with ashes again? You are almost immortal, almost. You just live a lot longer than other fae. So you better enjoy hanging out with me while you can."

April just stared at Roxanne and slightly shook her head. Roxanne started skipping to the kitchen.

"I want venison and cheese," Roxanne said looking through the fridge.

April went through some cupboards, "I want burgers and pizza."

April grabbed a few plastic bags and started shoving all food she could find into it, the same with Roxanne, only she was putting it into buckets.

"You don't think they will notice no food?" April whispered.

"Nah, not like they need it anyway," Roxanne said walking into the living room hiding it behind the couch. April followed her idea, but instead put it in a drawer in the end table.

A little giggle was to be heard, "Oh Teague."

Both of the girls jumped to attention, they recognized that voice, it was the voice of Mina Grimm.

"Oh crap! The beast has awaken," Roxanne whispered to April.

"Just because she is a Grimm and kills our kind doesn't mean she is a beast," April whispered back.

"Whatever, let's hide," Roxanne had a flash of water and turned invisible, then April had a flash of ashes and went invisible.

They watched Mina come down the steps with Teague, her giggling on his shoulder for some reason. Teague must of sensed other fae because he stiffened and looked around. He walks into the living room with Mina and sits down, "Something here is strange."

"What do you mean Teague?" Mina asks.

"Someone... another fae.. or two," He thinks and looks up, "Oh boy, it better not be those girls again. Jared I thought I told you to banish them after what happened,"

"What? Teague!" Mina pokes him.

"Whoops, I was talking to Jared, didn't mean to say that part out loud."

Roxanne and April accidentally come back in view... Teague doesn't look too impressed.

"Wh-who are you! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? GET OUT!" Mina yelled.

A door slammed, "Hey! Nix, Brody, Nan and I are here. Just like you said, Gimp!" Another fae shouts, must be Ever. Another one of Teague's old lovers.

Teague looks down and shakes his head.

 **SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T POST EARLIER!**

 **I just got done writing my bff like a 10 page card cuz her birthday was yesterday. Soooo** **I just have to say this,**

 **The best writing usually doesn't come from the brain... Mind. It comes from your heart. All the characters are hidden in there until you let them out, until you share. That's why when you read a really good book it seems like the characters go right to your heart. The author shares some of theirs to you.**

 **Or something like that!  
Thanks for reading! **

**R &R? ~ I just wanted to say that..**

 **~Fantasy~**


End file.
